Finding My Father
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nine year old Nessis has never known father. All of her life it has just been her and her mother. Then one day Bella dies of liver cancer leaving young Nessie completely alone. After living in a foster home for four months Nessie runs away in search of her father. What'll happen when she finds him? What'll happen when Edward learns of Nessie's existence as well his wife's death?
1. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 1: Alone**

I laid in bed under my covers until biding my time until I could make my move. It was dark outside. Nighttime was the only time I could escape unnoticed.

Once I was sure the other kids had fallen asleep and all the other grown-ups were either asleep or had gone home for the night. I got out of bed slowly and got all of the bags that I had packed which wasn't a lot.

I walked slowly and carefully. Every time the floor creaked my heart started beating really fast. My hands started shaking because I was nervous. If I got caught I would be in serious trouble and even worse I would never get a chance like this again.

As soon as I was outside I sprinted away as fast as I could. Running at sixty miles per hour made me feel like I was flying. I finally felt free. It's a feeling that I hadn't felt in months. Not since my mom died four months ago.

My mom was Isabella Marie Cullen. I had a father out there somewhere. His name is Edward Cullen. I've never met him though. My mom never told me much about him either. She didn't like talking about him.

It was always just my mom and I. She loved me and I loved her. We didn't have much but we had each other. That was all that really mattered. Every time I asked about my dad she would get really sad though and not say anything about him. I didn't understand why she didn't want to tell me about my dad. I still don't understand but I stopped asking.

There was some things that nobody knew about me. Things that not even my mother knew. Like how I could run sixty miles per hour. Or how I could lift things that were ten times my own weight. I wanted to tell her but I was scared of what she would think of me if she knew.

Now I wish I had told her but I will never get the chance to. She died of liver cancer four months ago. I miss my mom so much it hurts. I'm only nine years old. She was all I had.

I was sent to live in a foster home after my mom died. No matter how much I told them I didn't want to live there. No matter how many times I told them I wanted to see my dad they didn't listen to me. They didn't care. I did some research on my own to find out where my dad lived. It turns out that there is a whole family with the last name 'Cullen' living in New York. I told my social worker about what I had discovered and she still didn't even want to try to contact them to find out if they were my family.

No one ever listened to me though. My thoughts, my opinions, what I wanted. None of it was even considered. What I wanted didn't matter to them. That's why I had to take matters into my own hands.

So I packed what little I had. It was all stuff that my mom had left for me. Some of her jewelry, her wedding ring, a little money, my birth certificate and some letters. My mom had written me a letter that she didn't want me to read unless she died. She had also left one for my father. She had told me if I ever saw him she wanted me to give it to him.

When I got to the airport I used the little bit of money I had to buy a plane ticket to New York. I was surprised by how easy it was. I thought I was going to be questioned about my age but I wasn't.

Everyone kept looking at me because I was alone I guess. Alone. That's a word that I had become all too familiar with in the past four months since my mom died.

I looked through my bag to keep myself busy. I found my birth certificate first. Renesmee Carlie Cullen born June 20th, 2007. Mother Isabella Cullen. Father: Edward Cullen.

Then there was my mom's wedding ring. She married my father. So why didn't I get to know him? What happened to him?

So many questions. No answers at all.

 **Please Review**


	2. My Father

**Chapter 2: My Father**

 **Nessie's POV**

I didn't sleep at all I the airplane. I was either scared that I would get caught or crying because of how much I missed my mom.

My mom was always there for me. She took care of me and she loved me. She was all I had. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did this have to happen to me?

She was always so strong or at least she tried to be strong. I knew she was in a lot of pain the last months of her life. She tried to hide it from me but I could still tell that she was in pain. It hurt me to see my mom in so much pain all the time. I hoped and prayed that it would stop and that she would heal but that never happened.

On the night that she died I was with her. The nurses and doctors forced me to leave because they didn't think I could handle seeing my mom die. I didn't have the strength to fight them. I just cried and begged them to let me stay but of course they didn't listen. Just like my social workers never listened to me. No one ever listened to me. Except my mom.

I used the sleeve of my shirt to wipe my tears away once the plane landed. I sighed when I saw how hard it was raining. I wish I had brought a jacket or a coat with me. I could hear my mom scolding me now for walking in the rain without a jacket or an umbrella.

The other problem was that I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I was just wandering around the city in the dark with no idea where I was going.

I yawned. I was so exhausted from the whole day and night. I looked for a bench to sleep on for the night. I would just have to search for my dad in the morning. Or whenever I woke up.

I found a bench in Central Park that seemed good enough. At least there was no one around to disturb me. I got as comfortable as I possibly could on that bench.

Something or someone grabbed me and shook me awake violently.

I tried to scream only for the man to cover my mouth and stop me. He smiled at me in a scary and evil kind of way.

I got really scared and started to fight the man. I was much stronger then he was able to break free from him. I ran away as fast as I could.

Suddenly I crashed into something that was ice cold and rock hard. The crash sending me flying into the ground.

"What the-are you okay?" A voice asked me.

I got a better look at what I crashed into and realized it was a boy. A boy that looked a lot like me. Only his skin was extremely pale and had gold eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you. I was running from someone"

My mind raced with images of what happened over the last few minutes and I could've sworn I heard him growl like some sort of animal but maybe I was imagining it.

He looked at me curiously for a few more minutes before asking me the strangest question I had ever been asked in my whole life.

"What are you?"

My mind clouded with confusion. What was I? What kind of question was that? Strange.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I stated.

"Don't lie. You smell like a vampire but you have a heartbeat like a human. What exactly are you?"

"Okay I really don't know what you're talking about. I mean vampires? Really? I'm may be only nine years old but I'm not delusional"

"You're not fully human but you're not fully vampire either. You're scent is a mixture of both human and vampire although the vampire scent is definitely way stronger. You have a beating heart yet you can run impossibly fast. I don't know what you are but its definitely not human"

He took a deep breath and looked at me curiously again. Like he was trying to figure me out or something. I wasn't sure. He certainly was a strange guy alright.

I realized that I had dropped some of my stuff. He realized it to and beat me to it.

He instantly got angry when he saw my mom's wedding ring.

"Where did you get this?!" he growled angrily.

"That's mine now please give it back to me" I begged.

"You're lying this is not yours. Now answer me where did you get it!"

"Please give it back" I was about to start crying. That was one of the very few things I had left of my mom and he was keeping it from me.

"This does not belong to you"

"That was my mother's she gave it to me so please give it back to me" I cried.

"Where did your mother get this because I'm sure it wasn't her's either. I gave this to my wife so there is no way that you should have it"

"Wait you're Edward Cullen?" I asked in shock.

"How did you know-"

"My name is Renesmee Cullen. My mother's name was Isabella Marie Cullen but she told me it was Swan before she got married"

"What-"

I shoved my birth certificate into his hands. "Look your name is on my birth certificate"

"This isn't possible. It can't be possible. This would mean-"

"That you're my dad? Yes it does. My mom told me that my father's name was Edward Cullen. My mom would never lie to me either"

"Now it makes sense. Your smell, speed, everything about you makes sense now but how is it possible?"

"Look I really don't know what you're talking about but can I please have the ring back" I begged.

"Where is your mother? Where is Bella? I've been searching for her for so many years. Is she here with you?"

I wanted to cry so badly but it would have to wait. I needed to give him the news first.

"No. My mom is not here. She died four months ago of liver cancer"

 **Please Review**


	3. My Dad

**Chapter 3: My Dad**

 **Nessie's POV**

"She's dead?" he repeated after a really long time. "She's dead? No that can't be true! That is not true! My wife is not dead! You're lying! Tell me the truth where is Bella?!"

I was more than a little scared by his outburst. In fact I was really scared by how angry he looked. He thought I was lying. He didn't want to believe the truth. He didn't want to accept the truth.

"I'm sorry but I am telling you the truth" I said carefully, scared of another outburst from him. "She's d-"

"Don't say it!" he shouted in a threatening voice. "Don't you dare say it because it's not true!"

"I wish it wasn't true but is true!" I cried. My memories of my last minutes with my mother suddenly came to the front of mind as it has done so many times already. No matter how many times I tried not to relive the pain of having to say goodbye to my mother I couldn't stop it.

Seeing her in so much pain, and so close to death was hard. As much as I hate to even think it I knew she didn't go peacefully.

The pain I felt when the doctors forced me away from her was indescribable. I, at the very least, had wanted to be with her until the very end and I wasn't even allowed that. Why? Just because I was a kid and they didn't think that I could handle it!

I closed my eyes for a could of seconds to calm myself down and to stop myself from crying for the one millionth time.

When I opened my eyes my father gone. I looked around me but there was no sign of him anywhere. It seemed like he had just completely vanished.

So there I was completely lost and alone. I had snuck halfway across the country on my own just to be left alone in the middle of Central Park at night.

I sighed sadly. I had travelled all the way over here for nothing it seemed. My father had left me here. So I guess he didn't want anything to do with me after all. As much as that idea hurt I could take it.

I started to walk in some random direction hoping that it would lead to a way out of the park.

Someone suddenly grabbed me from behind. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized that there was anyone nearby until it was too late.

Another guy quickly appeared and I instantly recognized him as the guy from earlier. He pressed a wash cloth against my nose and grabbed my head in such a way that I had no choice but to breathe in whatever was in that was cloth.

Instantly the strength was gone from my body. My arms and legs felt so heavy that I could hardly move them at all. I got really really dizzy.

Both of the men were laughing. I had no idea what was wrong but I was scared. More scared then I had been in my whole life.

"Put her down!"

I recognized the voice almost immediately. It was my father's voice.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! I told you to put my daughter down!"

My daughter? Did I hear that correctly?

The men did put me down. I was so dizzy that I couldn't even stand. I had to lay down.

I couldn't make much sense of the noise and yelling that I was hearing but I did catch one thing that came from my father and it was "if you even think about touching my daughter again I will kill you"

He picked me up with his ice cold arms and held me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee I shouldn't have left you alone like that. I'm so sorry"

That was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

 **Please Review**


	4. Family

**Chapter 4: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt warm. Very warm. Too warm in fact. I never had a lot of blankets so I wasn't used to the feeling of so much warmth.

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing that I realized was that I was that I had no idea where I was. The second thing I realized was that this was the biggest room I had ever been in and the largest bed I had ever slept on. There was a desk, a TV, a large bookcase filled with CDs. Mostly classical musical from what I could tell. There was also a bathroom that I was feeling the sudden urge to use.

When I got out of the bed I got really dizzy and lost my balance. I grabbed onto the nightstand to stop myself from falling.

When I came out of the bathroom I was surprised to find some clothes perfectly laid out on the bed. It was just a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I was even more surprised to find out that they were my size. How could he have known that they were my size?

My tummy started growling and eggs sounded really good to me right now. Eggs and sausage sounded delicious right now. I just didn't know how to ask for them.

Once I was dressed I went out into the hallway to explore the rest of the house. I mean, mansion. Yeah mansion seems right. This place was to big to just simply be a house.

I was so in awe of the house that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking until it was too late. I missed the first step on the stairway and fell. I screamed but less then a second later a pair of ice cold arms caught me.

"Renesmee are you okay?" his voice was full of worry.

"Yes I'm fine but you didn't have to do that-"

"You expect me to let you fall down the stairs and hurt yourself?"

"Well-"

"Renesmee I'm not going to let you get hurt and that's a promise"

I smiled. "I'm pretty sure that's statistically impossible with me. I'm extremely clumsy and uncoordinated. I end up in the emergency room at least once a month but usually it's even more often then that"

It was the truth. If I happen to trip when I'm running at 65 miles per hour my injuries are usually even worse then that. Once I tripped and fell in the middle of the street. A speeding car almost hit me. I never told my mom about that incident because she would've freaked out way too much.

Edward sighed. "You're just like your mother aren't you? Accident and danger magnet?" he said as he carried me down the stairs.

"She used to tell me that I inherited her clumsiness"

He sighed sadly. "Renesmee I made breakfast for you so why don't you go eat while we talk"

I sat down at the large dining room table while he served me. I was surprised that it was eggs and sausage. The very thing that I had wanted. Now if I could just have a glass of orange juice breakfast would be perfect"

"Renesmee what would you like to drink? We have orange juice?"

Okay now that was kind of a freaky coincidence. It's like he can read my mind or something.

He smiled a crooked smile at me. It was exactly like my smile. Mom loved it but I thought it was weird.

"Um yes orange juice please"

He came back a few seconds later with my drink.

"Renesmee you're very beautiful. Do you know that?"

I blushed. "Thanks Edward. By the way you can call me Nessie. It's the nickname my mom gave me. Also, before you ask, it is the same as the Loch Ness monster"

"Okay Nessie I just need to ask you something. Where are you from and how did you get here?"

"I'm from Indiana and I flew here"

"I mean how did you fly here on your own? Please Nessie I need to know everything. Tell me from the beginning"

"Okay. When mom died the government sent me to live in a foster home. I hated it there and I wanted them to find you but they didn't listen to me. So I did my own research and found out that you lived here. I asked them to contact you but they wouldn't do it. They wouldn't listen to me. That's when I decided to come find you myself. So I snuck out, went to the airport, and used the little money my mom left me and bought a plane ticket here"

By the end of my speech he was rubbing his forehead as if he had a bad headache.

"Nessie do you understand how stupid and dangerous that was? Anything could've happened to you! You could've gotten hurt or worse!"

"Look I'm sorry but I had to at least meet you. If you don't want me that's fine. I can handle that. I can go back but I just had to know the truth first. I can go back today even. I just-"

"Who said I don't want you?"

I was speechless.

"You do want me?"

"Nessie as stupid and dangerous as your little

adventure was I'm happy that you did it. You're Bella's daughter and you're mine as well. I can feel it. I want you and I'm sure the rest of your family will want you when they know about you"

"Family? Wow I have a whole family?"

"Yes you have a grandmother, grandfather, two aunts, and two uncles who will love you. They're coming home from a trip today and I'm sure they will love you and accept you"

I tried to fight the nerves that I was suddenly feeling. I didn't do well when I was in large groups at all. I have really really bad social anxiety. I've been known to have panic attacks when a lot of people are focusing on me at once. People usually laugh and make fun of me for it to.

I wondered if I should tell my dad about my problems. No. I better not. He will probably change his mind and not want me anymore because I'm "so weird" as everyone said.,

I gasped when my father grabbed me into a tight hug. I hugged him right back. His arms were oddly comforting and soothing to me right now. We remained that way for a long time.

 **Please Review**


End file.
